


Pink Suspenders

by MCalhen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCalhen/pseuds/MCalhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has a creative use for those pink suspenders of Ludger's, if only he could say it without blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarpillar (solarwind)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/gifts).



> Solar requested pink kitty suspenders, so I wrote them that way.

What had started as going into his room to check on Jude—who was supposed to be sleeping after a hard day’s work until dinnertime—transpired into Jude straddling Ludger on the floor. How had it happened? Ludger could not remember. It had started with kisses and casual conversation about what they might eat, and there might have been a comment made about how even Jude’s ears went red when he blushed and how cute that was, but after that…

Ludger couldn’t leave his spot. Jude didn’t seem the sort of guy who had a clue his muscular thighs locked Ludger in place. Or maybe he was aware of it, all too aware and too eager to play naiveté to his advantage. 

Jude’s chapped lips tickled against Ludger’s neck. They left marks. Some were unseen, acting as a jolt that awakened Ludger’s senses. Others were accompanied by gentle sucking that left light bruises, widened his eyes, and made him moan.

“Let’s make dinner together,” Jude whispered in his ear as he undid the tie at Ludger’s neck. “I like it when we cook together.”

“You like cooking almost as much as I do,” said Ludger, smiling fondly at Jude with a tilt of his head. 

Jude tossed the tie aside and blushed. “No, it’s…”

“What are we doing?” 

“On the floor?” 

Ludger nodded. He didn’t mind being pinned by Jude, but the grills in the radiator pressed against his back. The weather hadn’t been cold enough to turn the heat on, or it might have burned as well. 

Jude offered him a sheepish grin. “Am I being too direct?”

“Not at all.” Ludger ran his fingertips through Jude’s hair, traced his jawline, and then gripped his chin to pull him in for a kiss. Jude took the opportunity to unclasp Ludger’s suspenders, first at the back, then the front. As they broke away, Jude pulled one part of them taunt between his fists.

He held it up.

“Pink? With kitty faces and paw prints?” Jude raised an eyebrow. “Your tastes are questionable.”

“Well, I _am_ a pinkist,” said Ludger, chuckling. “Do you want to find out what else is pink?”

Jude blushed, and Ludger could only guess it was secondhand embarrassment. “If your boxers have a matching kitten print, I might just use these to tie you to that radiator and then leave you there…”

“You’re a pinkist, too, according to the color of your face.”

“Th-that is not—! I-I’m not that pink in the face!” Jude looked away, his cheeks tinged a furious red rather than any shade lighter. And it went all the way to the tip of his ears. Ludger leaned forward and kissed the lobe lightly. “Can I do it?”

“Do what?”

“Ummm...” Jude held the suspenders higher.

“I should make you say it.” Ludger laughed. “If you do, maybe I’ll give you permission?”

“Tie you up with these,” said Jude, the words tumbling out fast. He couldn’t even look him in the eye, and it only made Ludger grin wider.

“Yes.” Ludger wanted to see what Jude would do to him more than he cared about the future bruises on his back. The bed was too high up to still use the radiator, and it lacked any bars to hold Ludger in place. 

Jude wound the suspenders tight around Ludger’s wrist, pausing to test whether or not he had given the skin too much or too little space. He tested by pushing his thumb between the skin and the heavily woven material. He bound them together behind Ludger, the metal of the clasps clinking against the radiator as straps were pulled through the grills. 

Ludger gave it a tug when Jude finished.

“Is that all right?” asked Jude, setting a hand on Ludger’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Jude offered him a light kiss before climbing over him once again. When Jude began to grind against him, Ludger’s back arched up, the suspenders stopping him from pulling away further. Both of them were still in their clothes, and Ludger couldn’t even take his trousers off.

Just what had he agreed to?


End file.
